Runaways
by Payton-Hale
Summary: What if Logan wasn't the one to find Rogue when she ran away in the first film? what if it had been someone else? And unfortunately for Rogue, Magneto isn't the only one after her powers...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this story used to be published under my other account _Kakikitsune _but I have written more on the second chapter so i am reposting it here... hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have not, will not and never shall own the x-men movies/characters/comics/cartoons. Don't sue XD

* * *

Her rapid, forceful footsteps echoed through the narrow tunnel like thunder, her sneakers squeaking on the cheap linoleum flooring that covered every square inch. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating like humming birds wings. To say that she was at her wits end would have been the understatement of the year.

As if all the energy had left her weary body her frantic running diminished until it was only a half hearted jog... and soon she was standing utterly still in the middle of the underground tunnel. Her chestnut hair hung in front of her face in wild disarray. With a sigh she slumped against the wall and quietly began to sob.

What had happened to her life?

She had been a straight A student with a loving family, caring boyfriend and friends galore.

Where had that gone?

Genes. One of the few things that a person cannot control, the genetic material that had spliced and duplicated in the womb to make her the person she was turned out to be the deciding factor in her life. When it came out that one of the sets of her chromosomes were different from the rest of the human population, she saw through the lies and farces her life had been.

Her family, the loving and caring parents she thought she knew, disappeared and in their place stood judgmental and scornful strangers. Her friends, the ones who she thought she could count on to be with her through thick and thin turned their backs on her, wouldn't look at her. And her boyfriend... the boy she thought she loved more than anyone else was no longer a person but rather a vegetable, lying on a bed in the hospital. She was different and everyone she knew couldn't deal with that fact, so instead they labeled her as inhuman... a monster.

A mutant.

And how could she blame them? Their fear wasn't uncalled for... her mutation was scary. Her skin had properties that made it poisonous to the touch. But unlike poison ivy, it didn't make people itch or scratch. No, her skin was deadly: one touch could make someone weak in the knees, fall into a coma or in the extreme cases... it could cause people to drop dead. Looking at what happened to Cody… there was little wonder why they were scared. So, she ran and left them all behind, for her sake and theirs.

But that was fine, because even though she lost her family and friends, she had made new ones. Ones that she thought would understand and who wouldn't judge and scorn her because they too were different. Meeting Logan had to be one of the best things to happen to her since she found out about her mutation. She had found a kindred spirit, another loner who could relate to her and in the short time that she had known him he had become the father figure she wished could have had.

And then she found the school for mutants or mutant high as her peers nicknamed it and she thought that this would be a good thing. Lots of kids her age who she had tentatively hoped that maybe, just maybe they wouldn't be scared of her. And it had been looking good; Bobby seemed to take an interest in her and didn't seem to mind the no touching thing. But it appeared to have been too good to be true as yet again something went wrong that ruined everything.

She squished her eyes tighter together in a last ditch attempt to forget what had happened, to try and forget what had caused her to run this time. Away from a potential family that would have understood, who would have stayed by her side even though her genes were different, because they too were different. But apparently she was too different and scary for even the x-men.

_Logan was moaning and grunting in his bed and she had wanted to wake him up. She thought of him as a good friend, and she hated seeing those she cared for in pain or discomfort. So, slowly she reached downwards towards his shoulder in an attempt to wake him but had to pull up at the last second._

_Her hand was bare._

_Mentally cursing, she hovered and tried to talk him out of his nightmare but it was proving to be a fruitless task. He wouldn't wake up, and he seemed to become more and more restless and agitated._

"_Logan? Logan ya need ta wake up... Logan?" That was all she was able to get out before he shot up in a blink of an eye, screaming like a mad man and punched her._

_Or so she had thought, but his screaming had hidden the distinct sound of his claws popping out of his hand and her sudden surprise had numbed her to the pain that was radiating through her chest. But the numbness lasted but a few seconds and then the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. Logan was staring at her with a look of pure horror as he stared at the holes that he had poked through her._

_She didn't think… she couldn't really through the pain that was clouding her judgment. She relied on instinct as she reached out for him, barely hearing him calling, screaming for someone to come and help. She touched him and absorbed his healing ability to save herself._

_As the holes in her chest healed Logan's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed._

That had been it, the moment where her life went to hell once again. She had hurt the man she considered to be a good friend and father figure, possibly even putting him in a coma. She had scared the population of the institute with her blatant display of her power and scared off the one boy her age that she thought she might have liked.

She shook her head gently and tears streamed down her face. 'Damn am I ever good at burning bridges' she thought to herself.

She leaned back until her head hit the cool tiles that lined the walls, staring dimly at the flickering lights that were trying but failing to provide light for the tunnel before shutting her eyes with a sigh. Where would she go now? Back up to Canada as she had planed the first time? Or maybe somewhere else, someplace unknown.

Opening her eyes again to look around she was surprised to find a man with sun glasses sitting on the floor not far from her, his body angled so he was facing her. And even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was staring at her. With a scream that sounded more like a squeak due to her throat being clogged up from crying, she tried to put some distance between herself and this stranger that she hadn't heard sit down. Unfortunately for her, the wall was closer then had she thought and she just smashed her head against it instead.

Leaning forward, his hand was stretched out to help her when she flinched away violently, causing him to stop all motion and retract his hand. But even though he took back his helping hand, he didn't get up and leave. She scooted back a couple of feet just in case and started to nurse her throbbing lump that had formed on her head.

"What are ya doing here? Do ya make it a habit of scaring the crap of random strangers ya don't know?" She snapped and him, her heart still pounding from how his sudden presence startled her. Despite the tone she had used, she wasn't ticked off at the stranger but more angry with herself for not noticing him sooner. What if he had reached down to help her up? He could have touched her skin by accident. She had to be more careful.

"But Chéri, what's an homme to do when he comes across a belle femme crying? Just seeing if you needed anything, s'all." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. He crocked his head when he saw that she didn't have any bags with her. "Do you need me to call you a taxi so you can get back home?"

Home.

That one word seemed to echo and reverberate within her mind, reminding her over and over again that she had no home. Would she ever be able to have some place to call home with her mutation? Without her knowing it, tears started to stream down her face again.

With a start the man in front of her reached out again to comfort her but this time she batted it way with her hand (gloved of course) and let out a sob as she moved back a bit more. Apparently he had not been expecting her to suddenly lash out and he was slightly put off balance. As he righted himself, she happened to glance up and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Ya eyes..." She mumbled as she stared at his unique eyes. He quickly covered them up again with the dark sunglasses he wore, but she had seen enough. His eyes were hypnotic with a ring of burning red set on back, definitely not the normal blue or brown on white. Eyes like those were definitely not the norm for the everyday human being. "...Yer a mutant aren't ya?"

And with that simple statement his whole body stilled and the tunnel seemed to darken with the tension in the air. He tensed as if waiting for the rejection and scorn he knew was coming.

"There're beautiful." She whispered and when he heard those simple words, his jaw dropped in surprise before he slowly began to smile.

"Merci Chéri, da name's Remy by the way," he said softly as he stood up. Looking down at her, he held out his hand to help her up. "And what would your name be ma Chéri? "

"Rouge."

* * *

So Review please! The second chapter should be coming in the next few days!

**A/N (09/02/2013): Minor grammatical and such changes **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here is the second chapter! I know that this story was only posted 2 days ago but here is the second installment! I will try to have the third chapter up by next Sunday!

And in case you just HAVE to know if i own this, let me reiterate the disclaimer... I never have, can never and will never own these characters or their world!

* * *

**A Diner in Salem Center, New York**

'Why am I even here?'

That was the question that was running through her mind as she sipped at the piping hot coffee in her hands. Running her gloved finger around a dimple in the metal Diner table, she let out a soul weary sigh. How could she know she could trust this man? She had placed her trust in so many people and time and time again it had cost her.

Her home, her heart and in some cases her very mind.

Her family whom she had grown up loving and cherishing, she had thought she could have trusted them but when the going got rough they threw her trust back in her face. The professor… a man who was supposed to be fighting for mutant rights and helping mutants control their powers was now mad at her because of something she had no control over, he didn't even want her at his school anymore. Logan, the kindred spirit who she thought would have understood her even if no one else did had stabbed her through the chest. While it was an accident, he was now permanently imprinted on her very mind. And Bobby, sweet and caring Bobby; she had thought she was starting to like him. She had been about to trust him with her heart, but now he was disgusted with her presence just like everyone else. So why would Remy be any different? Who wasn't to say that he wouldn't stomp and shatter any trust she places in him like the others had done…

Why risk it when it always hurts her in the end anyway?

"So, where are you heading Cheri?" Remy asked as he too took a drink from the coffee mug in his hand. Now that she had calmed down she could see that he also wore gloves, except that on each hand two tips to the gloves had been cut off leaving bare fingers. The ends of the gloves disappeared into his long tan trench coat sleeves that rested on the table. His auburn hair fell slightly over his dark sunglasses and she couldn't help but remember what they hid, his red on black eyes were very distinctive but in her opinion beautiful.

"Ah was heading to the train station…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that she still didn't know where she wanted to go. She had no home and nowhere to be…

"Well could I give da belle femme a ride? It'd be faster than walking."

She looked at him long and hard, trying to make up her mind. If she did go with him she would have to warn him about her mutation. After she had mentioned his eyes the topic had not been brought up again, so he had no idea of what could happen. But if she did, would he reject her like everyone else?

She decided to try and trust one more time.

"Sounds good to me, but there is just one rule."

"Une régle?"

"No touching. You'll only get hurt." She stated quietly, hoping she wouldn't have to explain her mutation in detail.

He set down his drink on the table with a soft _Klink _and leaned forward in his seat a bit. When he spoke it was as quiet as her voice had been, just above a whisper. "What do you mean Cheri?"

Looking down at her gloved fingers, she responded. "Let's just say that you wear those glasses for about the same reason I wear these gloves."

Unknown to her behind his glasses, his gaze softened as he caught onto what she was getting at. With a smile on his face he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head as he pushed his chair back on two legs.

"Dat is something I can do if da need be, but dis won't be easy..." he paused, and shifted his glasses down briefly so she could see his red on black eyes wink at her. "It is not normal for me to not touch les belles femmes."

Trying to ignore the blush that was slowly painting her cheeks red, she drawled, "Ya better not even try if you know what's good for ya, swamp rat."

"Swamp rat? Cheri you already have a pet name for dis here Cajun?"

"Shut up and finish your coffee, the sooner ya get me there the better." But her hash words were probably ruined by the smile that was lighting up her face. She really hadn't joked around like this with anyone in a long time. Maybe this time the man in front of her wouldn't hurt her.

Maybe, just maybe she could truly trust Remy.

**Westchester Country, New York**

"Where is she?" Logan almost growled as he stormed into the Professors office, the solid oak doors banging into the wall behind them. The Professor and Scott both turned away from the screen that had just had the image of Logan's skeleton, and while they looked at the angry Canadian they couldn't help but notice Storm's silent entrance from behind Logan.

"Where is who?" Scott asked.

"Rogue." The professor stated vaguely as his eyes glazed over slightly as he did a quick mental scan. "She's gone."

**Magneto's Base, Unknown Location**

"Mystique, is your job done on your end?" An older man asks into a communicator, as he sat in his metal chair. Using his finger to cause paper clips to do unbend and create patterns in the air, he silently listened to the conversation on the other end of the line.

"Well done my Dear, soon our plans will be completed." He said into the line after awhile, as he smiled at the news he had heard. He brought his hand up to run his fingers though his hair, but the metal continued to shift and shape in the air. "Now as soon as phase two is finished, meet me with the helicopter."

As the line on the other end went dead, Eric stood and picked up his red helmet and put it under his arm. As he made his way to the rendezvous point, blood red cape flapping behind him, his voice could be heard quietly making one final comment.

"Soon, my Dear, soon this world shall be ours…."

The metal fell to the floor with an echoing _plunk, _leaving the room completely and utterly still.

**Unknown Location**

"Sir, reports are coming in that our primary target has been spotted in New York." A man in all black stated stiffly as he approached the general. He stood silently as he waited for the general to step away from the viewing window.

Turning away from the window showing his latest experiments, General Trask slowly walked over to one the monitors that lined the walls. As he leaned down to take a better look at the data presented on the screen, his light brown hair shifted to cover his eyes.

"Is that all?" He said in a monotone voice as he continued to read the screen, giving away nothing pertaining to how he felt about the news.

"Sir, there was also a report of the possible presence of mutant 58."

Trask slowly turned away from the monitor and gave his subordinate his attention for the first time. His eyes narrowed and his hand rubbed at the Hitleresque moustache on his upper lip, as he stared at the younger man.

"Mutant 58 you say?"

"Yes Sir."

The General turned back to the monitors again and he began to type furiously on the keyboard that was in front of it. Soon two profiles were on the screen and he studied the information provided. He turned back to the man waiting in front of his desk.

"Get me the commander of the squad in New York A.S.A.P!" He barked, causing the other man to stand even straighter, snap to attention and run off. Seconds later his phone was ringing.

"Listen to me Commander," he ordered as soon as he answered. "I want our primary target captured and restrained. There will be no mistakes made on this operation, do you understand me?" Barely waiting for a sound of confirmation, he continued.

"As to the possible presence of mutant 58, if it is indeed with our primary target it is of the most importance that we capture it, do you understand? If all else fails abandon the primary and focus on mutant 58. Failure is not an option."

Slamming it back into its cradle, he brusquely left his office barking out orders as he went; only stopping long enough to grasp his green coat barking orders the whole way out the office.

"Get me reinforcements to squad 16's zone." And with that his door swung shut and he was gone. Back in his office the only light that was available was coming from the sole computer screen that was operational. The screen lit up for all to see the pictures of two teens that went along with their corresponding information.

On was a picture of a 20-year-old male mutant with red on black eyes whose picture was snapped as he was coming out of a hotel. The second was of a young female mutant, age 17; her picture was depicting her climbing into a truck pulling a trailer. With each picture was information of known mutations and affiliations, as well as recordings of their sightings. While on each profile the information was different, they both had one thing in common; where the status of their acquisition was listed, each had _in progress_ flashing on the screen.

* * *

Please review! I love to hear feedback from my readers! Tell me what you think!

**A/N 10/02/2013: Slight revisions made, grammar and the like**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, so i know its been awhile since the last update (cough*over a year*cough) but i honestly had to bring the stories premise back to the drawing board because of a couple inconsistencies that I hadn't expected. But now I have a working outline that should not fail me :D

Now, there are some lines that are nearly the same as the first X-men movie script but this is done for a specific reason in mind. I am really trying to highlight how this change in events could snowball the whole plot, but to do that you really need a baseline to go off of, which in this case the original movie. So consider this a part of the disclaimer: I do not, shall not and will never profit from nor own the X-men franchise or movie rights.

So on with the story! I hope anyone that has stuck with me through my insanely long hiatus of sorts enjoys the chapter and a big welcome to anyone new! Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Runaways

Published: Feb 3rd, 2013

**Westchester Country, New York**

Metal doors quietly hissed open as their hydraulic locks disentangled, revealing the room within. The Professors wheelchair whirled into action, rolling across the metal platform that lead to a similarly metal stand that was located in the centre of the room. As the professor came to a stop in front of the console, Logan followed him inside and with a look around the large metal room let out a long, low whistle.

"Welcome to Cerebro." The Professor said to Logan as he picked up the metal helmet resting on the metal table. Fiddling with the settings while ignoring Logan's muttered comments of the shear roundness of the room, he continued. "The brainwaves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device amplifies my power, enabling me to locate mutants across great distances."

Shooting a look over his shoulder at Logan, he got right to the heart of the matter. "That's how I intend to find Rogue."

Exasperatedly running his hand through his dark hair, Logan cast a weary gaze around the room again. "Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?"

"I have been trying but he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it." The Professor said somewhat distractedly as he made the final adjustments. Just as he was going to slip the silver helmet into place, Logan curiously asked "How would he know how to do that?"

The Professor paused, stilling his hand and letting out a bone weary sigh. The past wasn't something Charles Xavier liked to focus on, especially that of the bad blood that developed between friends. With a twinge of sadness he quietly responded to the 'Wolverine'. "Because he helped me build it. Now if you'd excuse me."

Moments later the doors hissed shut behind Logan as he left, casting the room in darkness save for the gentle illuminating glow that the platform was emitting. Charles slipped the metal helmet comfortably on his head as he focused on finding his missing new student, pushing any other thoughts from his mind.

With the help of Cerebro, the world around the Professor seemed to disintegrate and span out to become the consciousness's of every living person in North America. He searched, separating those with the x-gene from those without, focusing more and more until he was able to locate his students' unique signature. The first thing he noticed was that something wasn't right with the reading he was receiving, it was different from anything he had experienced before. While to his minds eye he could see Rogue, her coats green hood down with her chestnut hair flowing freely as she moved her head slightly to look at something he couldn't see; it was almost as if the signal was breaking up. Her image was fuzzy around the edges, contrary to the normal crisp image, and he wasn't able to see what was around her, almost as if she was in a static cloud. The thoughts and sounds that he was receiving were fading in and out like an old radio reception that was out of tune. Furrowing his brow slightly he focused, trying to piece together where she was heading, and much to his concern it was much harder than it should have been.

_...trust... I have to go... Where?... Re... Should I... The train-station, getting out of town... Need to leave..._

Sighing at what he could get from her mind, and perturbed at what could be causing the odd effect, Charles Xavier wearily took the helmet off and placed it back in its place on the station. Turning his wheelchair, he was deep in thought as he waited for the doors to open.

Looking at the expectant faces of his students and friends, he noticed that Jean seemed to pick up on his uneasiness as she straightened up and moved slightly closer to his wheelchair in concern. He gave her a small tired small before turning back to Logan, interlocking his hands as he gave the man a serious look.

"I believe that Rogue is on her way to the train-station if she is not there already."

"Professor?" Storm asked hesitantly, shaking her pure white hair slightly as she sent a quick glance at Jean in concern. It was unlike the Professor to have to have to guess the location of a mutant after using Cerebro; the machine normally enabled the psychic to pinpoint them with extreme accuracy. "Is there something wrong?"

With a sigh, he closed his eyes briefly. "I am unsure Ororo, There seemed to be something interfering with my ability to locate her, but I was able to gather the basics of her train of thought..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Could it be Magneto?" Scott asked seriously, arms crossed and taking a step forward. "He is the only one that can block Cerebro."

"I doubt that, Scott." The Professor responded as he stared at his interlinked hands, deep in thought. "It was very different from what Magneto does, something I have never encountered before. Regardless, our first priority is finding Rogue. Scott, Storm could you go to the train station and see if you could talk to her?"

Logan crossed his arms and asked the older man. "Where is the train station?"

"A few miles west of here." The Professor answered absentmindedly as he focused on what could have caused the teenage girl to be partially hidden. Realizing what was asked, he blinked quickly and his head shot up to look sharply at the man who was just turning to leave. "Logan you can't leave the mansion, it's just the opportunity Magneto needs."

With a quiet snarl, Logan rounded on the man again agitated and worried. "Listen Chuck, I am the reason she took off."

"We had a deal." The Professor stated calmly with a raised brow. He knew that if Magneto wanted this man before him, it wasn't for the betterment of society. If he could, he had to prevent him using Logan in his plans, whatever they may be.

"She's all right, she's just upset." Storm commented softly, looking between the growling Logan and pensive Professor cautiously. The Professor let out a deep sigh as Logan spun on his heel and stalked down the underground hallway, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"But Professor," Jean pointed out hesitatingly to her mentor as the watched Storm and Scott head off to the train station. "If it wasn't Magneto who was blocking Cerebro, couldn't it be another mutant that we haven't come across yet?"

The Professors slowly nodded "If that's the case, then the mutant would have to be very close to Rogue to affect my ability to read her thoughts."

Jean crossed her arms slightly and threw a look at the perturbed Professor. "And with an unknown mutant in the picture, we don't know how safe the girl really is on her own right now."

**Salem Centre, New York**

"How long does it take ya to drink a cup of coffee, swamp rat?" Rogue asked as she leaned forward and crossed her arms on the Diners' table, smirking at the amused Cajun in front of her. She had watched as he nursed the now lukewarm cup of coffee in front of him for the past 15 minutes but didn't see any point in rushing the man. She had nowhere to be by a certain time, she hadn't bought a train ticket yet and had no one waiting for her.

And the company wasn't anything to sniff at either.

"Maybe I just don't wanna end dis here coffee date, ever thought of that ma chère?" Remy said with a smirk playing at the edges of his lips, hidden eyes dancing with laughter when he saw her responding glare.

"This ain't a date ya snake charmer." Rogue ground out, glaring at him slightly. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to ignore anything that might remind her of why exactly she was on the run again. She was having a good time just talking with someone who didn't flinch away, granted Remy didn't really know the technicalities of what would happen if he touched her but regardless, it was something she had been lacking recently.

"So ya think I be charming, huh chère?" He said with a smile, but nonetheless drained his cup and fished out money for the coffees to put on the table. She snorted at his take on her insult, pushed back her chair to get up. As they made their way out of the Diner, the bell jingling slightly as it closed behind them, Remy steered Rogue further down the street towards his motorcycle.

"So where can I drive ya petite?" He asked as he passed her a helmet to wear, waiting for her to strap it on before starting the bike.

"Train station would be fine." Rogue said as finished fiddling with the helmet and moved behind him on the bike. Just before she gripped on to him so as to not fall off, she paused. "Remember Remy, no touching."

Remy smirked at her before starting the ignition, and with a singsong "What ever you say chère" gunned it and took off down the road train station bound.

With a strangled squeak, Rogue hung onto the motorcycles driver with a tighter grip thinking she was going to fall off. Suddenly, as Remy took a sharp turn without breaking, Rogue questioned her decision to not walk the extra distance to the station. Remy might have been slightly trustworthy as a person, but his driving was another thing all together.

Holding on for dear life, Rogue started to doubt the safety a helmet would provide if the Cajun messed up one of his death defining turns. Another turn, and a near miss with an old lady crossing the street on a perfectly legal crosswalk clinched it for her as she gripped on even tighter to avoid falling off.

On the back of the bike she definitely wasn't safe in the slightest.

* * *

And there we go, the third instalment of Runaways. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Then Review it!

As a side note, on my profile I have a link to a blog that i have just for these fan fictions, where I keep you updated on tentative update dates and the like. Give it a peek!

Until next time :)

~Payton hale


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back and it hasn't been another year's wait! Hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks to all the reviews, favourites and follows! Each one made my day :)**

**There have been a few grammatical errors changed in the first couple chapters but nothing plot changing, just an fyi :) **

**Disclaimer:_ If I owned the movie verse, comic or cartoons of X-Men I wouldn't be trying to get through an intro politics course wanting to pull my hair out. I would be off, with more money then I have now on a beach, stress free. Since I still am struggling through the material, i have to assume that i own nothing, nor am I making a profit off of these awesome plots/ideas/characters :)_**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Westchester Train Station, New York**

Logan jumped off one-eyes 'borrowed' motorcycle, boots crunching on the loose gravel below as he stalked towards the old train station building before him. Sniffing, he paused by the entrances white stone pillars, trying to pick up the kids scent to no avail, but he figured the countless people that had come and gone in such a short period of time could have hid it. Logan had always found crowds to be a pain, the overlying scents mingled and mixed to hide any individuals' distinctive scent.

Growling slightly, he marched into the station trying to catch a glimpse of Rogue. As he scanned the line for the ticket booth and the milling crowds waiting to pick up passengers or see them off, he found himself coming up once again empty. Flexing his fingers slightly, he started pushing his way towards the train tracks.

Sniffing again, he didn't sense her anywhere. Who he did recognize was the scents of Cyclopes and Storm, who must have just walked through the doors. He ignored them for the moment, deciding to rather pace the tracks looking in the windows of the train cars.

'Chuck had said that she might have been on her way' Logan thought to himself as he ceased his pacing, settling to cross his arms and decided to wait it out. A train must have been scheduled to leave shortly as a wave of strangers passed Logan, clambering to step up onto the metal contraption. He remained standing with his arms crossed, eyes darting over the heads of the passengers, wanting to catch a glimpse of the runaway teenager he knew should have been here somewhere.

While the last few stragglers boarded, he could hear distinct creaking sounds coming from somewhere along the tracks. Turning his head to find the sound, he looked through the glass panel of the train car he was standing beside. He watched as a young mother soothed a sick looking child in a blue and white shirt, running her hand through his hair as she quietly spoke to him. The sight brought Logan up short, and he knew that what he was seeing right now was exactly what the kid wanted but could not experience. He knew she was scared of what had happened, he wished he had been able to talk to her before she had ran.

To show her that he wasn't afraid of her mutation, that he cared...

The sounds of straining metal sounded again, this time further to the right where there was just empty tracks. He turned his head slightly away from the glass pain, just in time to see part of the train track seemingly detach from itself and coil like a cobra preparing to strike. Logan had enough time to widen his eyes in shock before the tracks shot forward and wrapped around him, halting all possible bodily movement. As he struggled with the metal that was slowly tightening, he cursed aloud with a snarl.

"Language, my dear boy." A voice offhandedly scolded. Logan swiveled his head as much as he could manage with the metal biting into his neck with every movement, only to glimpse a floating man slowly drifting towards him. A gleaming red helmet covered his head and his body was surrounded in a flowing red cape, his entire appearance in Logan's opinion was as daunting as it was ridiculous. Yet it also clued him into who exactly was behind this assault as he recognized the man from pictures that Xavier had shown him.

"Magneto" He muttered darkly as he wiggled slightly his metal cage, now extremely glad that Rogue hadn't shown up yet. There was no need for the kid's life to be endangered because of him, again that was. He glared at the man as his claws started to break the skin on his knuckles, he needed to get out of this metal coil. "What do you want with me?"

The man shot his captive a look of surprise, before throwing his head back slightly and laughing. The sound was hollow and empty in a way, only to be momentarily drowned out by an explosion from the ticket booth area going off and the screams of the passengers and personal running for their lives. Sirens could be heard in the background as the floating man drifted even closer to the man trapped in the tracks.

"My boy," Magneto said amused, before stretching out his hand. To Logan's horror the claws that were partially out of his hands started to move on seemingly their own volition. As the adamantium started to stretch to the claws limits, Logan stared into the calm eyes of the floating man in front of him as he tried to hide how much pain he was experiencing. "Who ever said that I was coming after you? Though, the guest of honor is seemingly missing at the moment."

Logan paused before he paled as he realized who the madman's true target was. There had only been two people in the truck during the attack in Canada, himself and the kid. If it wasn't him, then it had to be her...

"I wonder," Magneto mused as he rotated to face the front of the station. As his attention shifted, Logan's claws stopped stretching and were able to finally be withdrawn within the hands of the horrified man. "What would cause her to be late to her own party?"

- Moments before-

Storm sighed as she took in the crowd of people milling about, knowing that it was going to be difficult to find Rogue within all these people. Spying the ticket counter, she nudged Scott beside her. "You take a look around and I'll check with the ticket agent"

Scott nodded to his teammate as he made his way towards the board that displayed all the arrivals and departures of recent trains. Crossing his arms again, he studied the flashing red times as he tried to determine which one was the one that Rogue most likely would take. He had it narrowed down to south bound (she's from the south) or north bound (that is where they found her the first time), when he was interrupted by a little hand tugging on his pant leg. Looking down he realized it was a young boy, grinning up at him with two front teeth missing.

"Why are your glasses so funny?" The little boy who was tugging on his pants asked innocently and Scott had to smile. The boys mother looked at him following her son's question, and with one look at his oddly designed red glasses, tugged on the boy's hand to lead him away.

"Now Jared, what have I said about talking to strangers?" She asked lightly, though the look she shot back at him was enough to let him know that she had picked up on him being a mutant. Scott shook his head a bit at the mother dragging her son to the other side of the station, before going back to reading the times.

Storm had finally made it to the front of the line and was speaking to the slightly aged man sitting behind the glass panel. Leaning forward so she the man could hear her over the rising noise, she started describing her missing student "She would be about 17, my height..."

As she spoke the man behind the counter was nodding, jotting down the information she was giving him. By chance the man looked over the white haired woman's shoulder in time to see another man waiting in the line shoved roughly to the side. The ticket agents' eyes rounded as he saw the towering, feral man make his way to the front of the line.

"...She has brown hair, and she..." Storm continued with her list of characteristics, oblivious of the violent presence coming closer. Noticing the frightened look of the man before her, she turned to see what was the problem when a large, clawed hand grabbed her roughly by the throat and lifted her from the ground. The large, wild looking man brought he face closer to his as he breathed in deeply before growling.

With his free hand he almost gently dragged a claw down her cheek as he looked intently into the woman's eyes. Leaning in he spoke with a gravelly, savage voice as he smiled wickedly "Scream for me"

With a sudden extension of his arm, the back of Storm's head smashed against the window of the now empty booth, causing a spider web of cracks to form from the impact.

Sirens started to sound throughout the station, and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Just another thanks to all those that read my chapters in the past couple weeks. I got some very constructive advise and comments which really made my day :) You guys are awesome :)**

**As always, drop me a line by sending me a Review if you liked/loved/hated it :)**

**Until**** next time!**

**~PH**


End file.
